


Lovely Love

by 6Areeses_Piceeses9



Category: Na - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other, You never saw this coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Areeses_Piceeses9/pseuds/6Areeses_Piceeses9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is weird thing, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Love

I spun around to face him. The love of my life was so close, but so far away from me. If only I could get closer...  
"Hey Mr. Spin," he said, "you alright?" I snapped back to reality. He was looking at me! Of course he was. He couldn't spin around or move like I could. I felt bad about that, but there wasn't anything I could do about it. And even though we were officially together, he still gave me butterflies when we locked gazes.  
"Y-yeah. I'm fine Mr. Still. Just lost in thought." I could tell he was concerned about me. How could I tell? We didn't have faces. Oh well, call it a part of the bond we share.  
"Well," he said, "don't push yourself too hard. If someone's leaning on you too much, or it feels like you're gonna break, take it easy. And always remember that I love you." I felt warmth at that. "I love you too." I said. If only we were human so we could stand next to each other. If only we had hands so we could hold them. If only we had arms so we could wrap them around each other and hold each other. If only we had mouths to kiss each other with. If only, if only...If only we weren't chairs.

**Author's Note:**

> BORED. This was something that just popped into my head and I was like, "Wow. How stupid...Let's do it." So I did it. Bleh.


End file.
